


Kiss

by Merci



Series: Tekken Valentines Prompts [9]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci





	Kiss

Lee Chaolan didn’t remember his first kiss. It was something he’d given away without a second thought and without any regrets. Attaching significance to the first of anything guaranteed a failure when it was finally cashed in. Fumbling ineptitude and clumsiness soiled a first time. First kiss, first drink, first fuck… why wait? It was his body and he wanted to experiment. He wanted to have fun, make mistakes, and learn the ropes for when he wanted to show off. For when it mattered.

Lee walked through the party with years of experience under his belt. His first kiss was so far in the past he didn’t remember the girl’s name, and his first fuck was a recent memory. First drink was a few years old and he was gaining experience with every high school house party he attended. The first time Lee drank, he’d puked all over someone’s couch and he’d grown to understand what liquors affected him in what ways and he learned to control his buzz. He moved through the party, then, watching his classmates stumbling about, one puking in a houseplant, while a young girl lay passed out the corner. Lee moved through the crowd and enjoyed his buzz without the humiliation and shame that his classmates would feel the next day.

He stopped suddenly, his perception shifting his enjoyment plummeted with the knot that wrenched at his guts, tearing him down to reality. The noise of the party faded into the background and Lee’s focus locked onto Mori Asa, a popular girl in a grade above him. She was an attractive girl, well-liked in the right circles, and seemingly sure of herself. She appeared to know what she was doing as she pressed Kazuya against the wall. It was a sensual, fluid movement and Kazuya didn’t appear to resist.

It was so odd to see his brother in that position. He was Kazuya’s lifeline to these social events, and Kazuya always resisted, relied on Lee for support and direction. Even with their father’s instruction in how to behave at social functions, Kazuya had always looked to… him for guidance.

Lee swallowed thickly. Mori was popular and well liked and she wasn’t a bad catch at all. She had style that Lee admired and if she’d had anyone else pressed against that wall, Lee would have given them a second look to see what had caught her eye.

But Lee knew already. He’d set his sights on Kazuya a long time ago.

Lee gripped his drink and watched, helplessly and with a sinking heart as Mori pressed her mouth to Kazuya’s, her tongue visibly darting out and her body arching forward. Kazuya’s arms moved up to her shoulders, his fingers taking hold of her slight frame and pulling her in close…

“Well, shit…” Lee frowned and turned away, quickly downing the rest of his drink and he left to find more. He didn’t know what he’d expected, but seeing Kazuya like that left him feeling winded like a kick in the guts. He thought he’d hardened his heart against Kazuya, mentally pushed him away, but his emotions betrayed him and he wanted to punch something.

Shortly, Lee had found someone’s private liquor stash and escaped to the balcony to brood. He decided it was jealousy. That cold pit in his belly deepened as he replayed the image over and over – Kazuya’s hands taking Mori, pulling her close, the press of his lips… Lee fished a cigarette out of his pocket and quickly lit it, feeling the cool menthol slide down his throat, but it didn’t help quell the fire burning inside him. He’d had no plans to approach Kazuya. It was a crush, pure and simple. His first crush, but it was nothing more than that. But… his mind reeled. He’d never thought Kazuya would actually find anyone, either. Lee knew him better than that, and the face that Kazuya presented the world didn’t win him many friends, let alone lovers.

Lee sighed and rubbed his eyebrow before downing the rest of his drink. The air was cool when compared to inside and he leaned over the railing to take in the gardens below. A few drunks had stumbled outside, but for the most part he was alone. A wry smile tugged at his mouth and he withdrew his cigarette. He was alone… again.

He’d just begun to think too hjard, remember too much about his life and how alone he always found himself. Even with his charm and charisma, he always found himself alone in a sea of people who didn’t see him. He took another drag from his cigarette before throwing it over the edge. However, before he could turn to refill his drink. The door opened behind him and he suddenly wasn’t alone. Lee turned in irritation to see what drunk asshole was going to barge into his pity party, but his mouth was suddenly dry and any comments left his mind as he saw Kazuya standing there. Alone.

“I hate it when you leave me alone at these things,” Kazuya grumbled, closing the door behind him as he joined Lee on the balcony. “You know I’m not very good with people.”

“You seemed to be doing all right with Mori,” Lee said without thinking. He quickly turned away and looked out at the garden again. “She’s a good catch. I didn’t think you had it in you,” he quickly added.

“She seemed to think the same,” Kazuya sniffed and joined Lee at the railing. On the surface he had this casual, relaxed appearance, but Lee noticed the tension in his shoulders and the way Kazuya avoided his gaze. Kazuya looked straight ahead, focusing on some unknown point in the garden. “I don’t have time for people like that.”

Lee pouted, “Not even me?” he couldn’t help himself, and he turned to face Kazuya, realizing already he was too exposed. Too vulnerable. Shit!

“No,” Kazuya said, cutting off Lee’s racing thoughts. He continued staring at the garden, intent and not even glancing to the side. “You’re different. I meant people who think they’re all that without any reason.”

“Really?” Lee forgot his vulnerability for a moment. “Why? What was Mori like?”

Kazuya glanced at him then, taking Lee’s gaze with his dark eyes and holding it. “She’s popular, but her kisses are shallow and ignorant.”

Lee snorted. “What?”

“She looks good, but she was trying to eat my face when we kissed. She has no tact. No class.”

“You sound like a kiss connoisseur,” Lee commented, while he inwardly kicked himself for being so jealous.

“No,” Kazuya hummed, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the railing. “I just know what I like.”

Lee stopped mid-thought, then. Was Kazuya… no, he couldn’t. He knew Kazuya well enough and there was no way he’d ever seen his brother so… so… smooth. “And… what do you like?” He found himself falling into the trap, somehow his mouth and his brain had conspired to bypass his common sense. He was treading dangerous ground. He couldn’t risk losing Kazuya. He was the first true friend he’d had, and his only solace when it came to Heihachi.

Kazuya smirked and leaned in. “Why don’t I show you?”

Lee felt weak in the knees at the sudden turn of events. He raised his hands as his brother leaned in, taking him in close and he rested his hands on Kazuya’s chest. “OK…” he said, as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks and smelled Kazuya’s aftershave wash over him as their breaths became one.

Their lips slid together, like familiar lovers, languidly caressing and teasing each other’s bodies with knowing touches. Kazuya pressed forward, his tongue slipping out to taste, suck, and tease while Lee returned the attention in kind. Lee crept his fingers up along Kazuya’s neck, firmly holding him close as their tongues met through parted, panting lips. He could taste his brother’s unique flavour, a sensation that took over his senses. Kazuya tasted aggressive and Lee matched the movements, sliding around the forceful tongue as it attempted to dominate his mouth, and failed. Their demanding kisses gradually found a comfortable rhythm of sucking and thrusting while the two young men gripped each other tightly.

Eventually they broke apart, their bodies throbbing with desire and unquenched need. The kiss broke, but they rested their foreheads together, as if they were unwilling to end the embrace, but unable to continue in such a public space.

Lee shot a look a Kazuya that said more and Kazuya smirked. “What?” Lee asked, trying to read his brother’s intentions in the depths of his eyes. “You don’t kiss someone like that and expect not to follow through.”

“Don’t think I won’t,” Kazuya said, pulling Lee in close, their bodies sliding together so they both knew where they stood. “I always follow through.”

Kazuya had burned their first kiss into Lee’s memory, and Lee made sure what followed that night would stay with Kazuya for just as long.


End file.
